


I accidentally gave a boy depression... Oops?

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, First chapter is a sick fic so yay, Gen, Oops, emotional issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: Me, week one: Sick ficMods week two: Prompt is feeling BlueMe: *DEPRESSION IS TYPING*
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Week One: Green Faced

**Author's Note:**

> Originally all weeks were going to be sickfics but then mods were like hey ya want blades kid
> 
> And I was like yes
> 
> But it was a prompt
> 
> Enjoy

His stomach hurts. It’s in pain.

Now it’s churning.

He felt like shit all day,  _ he didn’t tell anyone.  _

He can feel his face turning green.

He feels a wave of nausea as he forces his mouth shut to not let it all out.

He slowly gets up, thankfully Sky’s on watch so of course, he’s asleep.

And makes a beeline towards the woods.

Or he tries.

As his mouth suddenly opens and it comes all out.

And apparently barfing is loud enough to wake the whole camp.

\- - - 

“No four you are staying down and on the ground,” Time said, placing a wet rag on his forehead. While four frowns.

“How are you feeling?” Twilight asked.

“Like shit. Now let me up, my stomach is churning again.”

“Fuck, fuck, we sent Sky with the bucket you were using to clean it out, at the river nearby. SKY!! BARF AT TEN O’CLOCK!!”

Sky rushed through the woods holding a half full bucket. 

Unfortunately for Twilight, Sky didn’t get there in time. 

As four started retching while being moved up, and let all the contents of his stomach on Twilights lap. 

“S-sorry Twi”

“It’s alright. Time can you go see if Warriors has anything I can borrow, this  _ was _ my last clean tunic.”

Time nodded and went over to Warriors.

“Well this is a bad time to give him, his Creamy Heart Soup, huh?” Wild asked from over Twilight shoulder holding said soup.

“Place it beside me,” Twilight sighed, “Time will give it to him while I’m changing out of  _ this _ .” He gestured to the mess on his lap.

“Four how's your stomach buddy.”

Four smiled, or well weekly smiled, “Not too bad now that I let it out but I guarantee that in about ten minutes it’ll be shit again.”

“Well that’s optimistic,” Wild said sarcastically.

“You sure you're not Legend?”

Wild laughed.

\- - -

“Hey Warriors, can Twilight barrow something of yours that can get dirty. Four threw the bucket all over Twilight’s clothing. And everything else of his is being washed by Hyrule and Legend.

“Yeah sure there should be a white shirt with stains and some brown pants”

“Thanks,” Time said, leaving for Warriors bag of stuff.

“So kiddo what do you want to play now?” Warriors asked to Wind. He volunteered to distract him as Wind couldn’t handle a sickness like that.

He did know Four was sick though.

“Black Jacks,” he said with a wide smile.

“Uggh fine.” Warriors said giving in for an eighth round of blackjacks.

\- - -

“Why do we get stuck with laundry duty??” Legend asked nobody in particular.

“So we don’t have to deal with all the sickness or babysitting wind.” Hyrule replied. 

“I wasn’t asking  _ you _ .” Legend said bitterly.

“I think you're worried.”

Legend's face became a sad one, “yeah I guess I am, I also really hope no one else catches it.”

“Me too” 

“Hello you two,” Sky said running towards the lake, and throwing a very disgusting tunic beside legend. “Four got sick over Twilight’s tunic so you have to wash it.

Sky turned away to slowly dumb the barf onto the river bank.

“Never mind I don’t care,” Legend said under his breath, picking the tunic up with two fingers.

“SKY FOUR FOUR THREW THE BUCKET ON I’LL NEED YOU TO TAKE MY TUNIC TO LEGEND AND HYRULE!” Time's voice rang out back at camp.

And sky dropped the bucket and ran to where it was.

“Not it.”

Legend groaned.

\- - -

**The End**


	2. Week 2: Feelin’ Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depresso Exspresso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun comes in

There were some days where Four felt off.

His energy was drained and simple tasks seemed harder. He slept more on these days and ate more. Even that didn’t make him feel better. He was snappier. Sometimes getting angry at the littlest of things.

Like Wind asking to wear his earring.

Or just Warriors looking at him a certain way.

Which usually ended up with Time taking Four away from the group and talking in a calm voice about how he needed to calm down and… 

Then he would snap at Time too. 

And run off somewhere far in the forest. Then he would sit down on the ground and start crying. Thinking, why? Why did he treat them this way?

It started off being very few and far in between. 

Just every few weeks.

Now everyone’s lucky if there’s days where Four isn’t always angry. 

Then he loses interest in things he loved. 

Reading? He can't keep focus on one page.

Play with Wind? It gets boring within the first few minutes.

Talking about blacksmith to Legend? He can’t even think about making a sword, it's too much work. 

Telling stories around the campfire? He can’t even bother to listen to the others.

Things are just going so crazy. What happened to the good days?

He could’ve sworn he gained some weight.

Very little given how small he is.

Why does he feel so sad?

He doesn’t have enough energy to find the answer. 

\- - -

“Hey Legend? Can I borrow some of your coffee?”

“Really Four, I didn’t strike you as a coffee guy?” Legend said, smirking making coffee on his coffee pot as they were at his house. “I thought you would want an Oj like the other kids.”

“Oh my Hylia, I DON’T CARE JUST GIVE ME SOME!” Four screeches at the top of his lungs as Time comes rushing in. 

“Umm… sure.” Legend says pulling another mug out of a cabinet filling it with coffee and handing it to Four.

And by handing it I mean Four snatched it out of his hand.

“ _ Thanks _ , Legend.” Four says truly thankful but his tone doesn’t match.

“Hey Four can you come with me really quick.” Time says softly, while gently pushing Four out the door giving him no choice.

\- - -

“Four we need to talk.”

“What is this, let's see the… 425th time you told me this.” Four said rolling his eyes and taking a sip. Hoping for some energy to do anything.

“Four seriously.” Time replies still calmly, “We, as in everyone in the group, have no idea what’s going on with you. You need to calm-“ 

“I’M TRYING OLD MAN! BUT I’LL GIVE YOU A HINT I HAVE NO ENERGY NOTHING IS FUN ANYMORE AND… AND… And.” Four cuts off running off to who knows where again.

\- - -

He finds himself at the creek, he’s looking at his reflection in the water having downed his coffee and cried up a storm. About what again?

He looks horrid.

His cheeks are red and puffy, his eyes look barely open. And there’s bags under his eyes.

Is this what he has come to? A mess? A burden? A crazy person? 

Why is everything like this now?

What happened that made him like this?

Why can’t he just get along again and be happy?

He just feels so Blue. 

\- - -

**The End**


	3. Week 3: Violet Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four
> 
> tAkE cArE Of yOUsElf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some slight Four/Shadow

No he didn’t need sleep, he would be fine without it. He needed to figure out how to bring his friend back. Yes friend, it didn’t matter that his cheeks went red whenever he used to talk to him. Beside he can’t talk to him anymore, soon he will.

No he didn’t need to eat, he wasn’t hungry. He would be fine. No need to worry. He’s almost there. Soon they’ll be able to see their friend, yes friend, again. 

No he didn’t need to leave his room. Social distraction wouldn’t help with how far he’s getting. Stop trying to get him to stop. He’s fine. Nothing is wrong. Don’t wor-

***

He wakes up on his bedroll. When did he go to bed? He didn’t, he realizes he needs to bring him back!

“Wow hold up their four, You need rest.”

“But I-“

“Four listen to me,” Twilight says, pushing him back on the bedroll, “you need to stop destroying yourself for this. Shadow would hate you if he found out this is how much you did this to yourself for him. Just sleep some more, ok?” 

Four laid back down, “ok fine.”

Twilight smiled at him and left.

He’ll just continue tomorrow.

\- - -

**The End**


	4. Week 4: Fiery Red Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks for control he finds it

He had no control. Everything was getting worse. There was nothing he could do.

Well there were some things. He decided to change what he wore. Multi-Colored tunic to Pure white tunic. He took off his head band. 

Still he didn’t have much control after that. Why couldn’t he control anything? Everything was falling apart! _ Dear Hylia, please,  _ Let him have some control! 

He cut his hair short. It looked nice but there was something missing. He looked around for anything that could give him more control. After all changi himself was the only way he would have any. 

He started putting crazy amounts of jewelry. And makeup in the morning.

Then he found it when they were going through shops.

In the evening his hair wasn’t bright blonde anymore, he was a fiery redhead. 

Still wishing he had control though.

\- - -

**The End**


End file.
